Better To Love?
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Writing Prompt. You and your secret crush debate the topic better to have love and lost then to have never loved at all. Zevie


Stevie and I were sitting in the band room, sprawled over the couch. It was the last day of school and the teachers didn't really care if showed up to class or not, just as long as you came to school.

Stevie turned to look at me. She didn't say anything for a while, just looked at me. It made me a little nervous. You would be too if the girl of your dreams was staring at you and not saying anything. After a few minutes I asked if there was something she wanted.

"I was trying to decide if I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh, it's kind of girly, but I've been thinking about. It's been bugging me a little to be honest."

"Well I can't answer if you don't ask me." I told her laughing.

"You have to promise you won't laugh at me for being girly and no telling Kacey either!" I bit back me smile and just nodded.

"Okay, you know the saying that it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all, what's your opinion?"

"I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean by my opinion?"

"I mean what do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really like the saying because losing someone you love is something you never really get over. It's a dull pain that's always there. What do you think it means?" I asked her as she put her head in my lap and I start to play with her hair.

"Maybe that it's to love somebody. Get to know them, be best friends with them, and maybe be more. Better to try and find your soul mate then to sit in the shadows and not do anything about it. You'll end up alone. It's better to love somebody and lose them because you know that someday you'll be okay again even if today you feel broken inside." I looked down at her.

"Wow, deep."

"Yeah, well I did say I've been thinking about it for a while."

"What if you lost me?"

"That would be unbearable. Life just wouldn't be the same."

"Aww, I'm touched." I smiled down at her, but I see that her eyes are closed.

"I don't think you understand. I would never be able to have a friend like you. Nobody knows or understands me like you do. I could never find somebody like you again." She kept going on like that. She was starting to freak out a little, she had started to pace, and I knew that I had to calm her down before she went into a fit.

"Hold up Stevie. Who said I was going anywhere. It was just a question. I promise I'm not leaving you. Okay, clam down, I'm staying right here." She walked over and hugged me tight.

"Don't you dare ever scare me that that again Zander. I thought you were going to tell me you were moving again." I hugged her back just as tight.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, promise."

"Good."

"Besides I wouldn't able to go too very far away from my secret crush." She gave me a funny look. Right I had forgotten to pick a girl this week that I 'liked', crap.

"Oh and who would that be. I don't remember you talking about anybody this week."

"Well I'll tell you some things about her and see if you can guess. She's smart, funny, kind of a tomboy, she always knows what to say to make me laugh, and she has really curly hair that she doesn't do anything to but it's pretty anyway. Any guesses yet?"

"One or two, why don't you tell me a few more things about her."

"Okay. She has eyes that I could just get lost in, she never cares what anyone thinks about her, she knows how to put me in line, and she's not afraid to tell others when they're being stupid." As I was talking we slowly starting to move closer together. "Any guesses yet?"

"I think I know who she is. I also think that she likes you too."

"Well that's good to know" I whispered. Then I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

I truly do think it's better to love, I'm just hoping that I will never have to go through the lost part.

* * *

**A/N So this is the second Zevie fic I've written so please tell me what you think. I don't know if they're OOC or not because I'm still getting a feel for them. Any way I hoped you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
